When continuously bending a long product of metal, a spring back occurs that entails that the bending radius will not be the desired one unless allowance for the spring back has been made upon adjustment of the machine. The spring back is different for different metals and steel grades and may also vary within, for instance, one steel grade, which may entail poor accuracy.